Christmas Things
by 4everawriter
Summary: Christmas is here and all Austin wants is a kiss. What can go wrong? Auslly.


**December 1****st**** 6:34 PM**

Austin stared at the little plant.

The little green, ridiculous plant.

He stared.

It stared back.

He shifted his weight slightly, his grip on the shopping cart tightening. Candy canes, tinsel, and other Christmas ornaments were hastily thrown in the bin, all pointless in Austin's mind. Because the whole reason he had offered to take up his mom's regular Christmas shopping was right before his very eyes.

Mistletoe.

Austin almost felt as if it was teasing him. This was going to backfire in his face. There was no way this was going to work. What was worse? The stupid artificial plant knew what it was talking about.

The truth was that this probably _was _going to backfire in his face. It _was _not going to work. But he had to try before his head just exploded.

Was all this risk worth it?

Yes, he decided. If it was for Ally Dawson.

His _friend_, though he considered her much more than that. He _wanted _it to be much more than that. Though every time when he thought he would make his dream become a reality, he would coward back just as fast.

And frankly, he was tired.

Which was why Austin devised his _25 Days of Christmas, _which all surrounded around the old tradition also known as mistletoe. He was going to do this. He was going to do this. He was going to do this….

Before he could completely chicken out, Austin grabbed a few boxes of the plants, throwing them into the cart without a second glance. Turning around, he pushed him and the mistletoe through the aisle.

_He was going to do this. _

The mistletoe laughed at him.

* * *

**December 2****nd**** 10:00 AM**

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Austin Moon smiled to himself, leaning against the counter as he watched the cashier drop his selected purchase into a silver box. "It's for my g-" Austin immediately caught himself "-best friend." He blushed hard.

The cashier snorted but thankfully didn't seem to notice his fumble. "Right," she said, plugging a bunch of numbers into the register. She muttered something under her breath, which Austin vaguely caught. "No friend just buys his girl a five hundred dollar necklace."

_Yeah, _Austin bit back the words, _but Ally and I aren't just any friends._

"Nice inscription, by the way," the cashier cut through his thoughts. The knowing look she sent him showed that she saw. She waved the now-bagged present in his face. "I'm sure your girl will love it."

Austin took the bag from her. "Thanks," he said. _I hope she does. _

Exchanging good byes, Austin escaped out of the store, entering Miami Mall. He barely had to take one step forward before nearly crashing into Ally herself.

"Oh!" was the small gasp that escaped her lips. "Austin!"

Instinctively, Austin scrambled to hide the bag behind his back before realizing (duh) that she couldn't see through it. "Hey," he greeted, trying to cover up his strange motion by giving the petite brunette a hug.

Too late. Ally raised a brow questioningly at him. "What's in the bag?" she asked, standing on her tippy toes in order to peer into it.

Now would be a good time to hide it. Austin snatched it away from her view, hiding it safely behind his back once again. "No peeking," he shook a finger disapprovingly at her, making her give a small giggle.

Ally raised her hands in surrender. "Fine," she gave in, withdrawing her head from trying to take a glance. A pause. "Just one hint?"

Shaking his head, Austin gave a laugh. "You'll see on Christmas," he assured her, not helping the small smile that appeared on his face. He could just imagine her face when she opened it...

Ally's eyes lit up. "Speaking of Christmas," she said, bouncing on the tips of her toes excitedly. "What do you want? Because I've been looking around ever since Thanksgiving and I really want to get you something special, but I can't find…"

As she rambled on, Austin found himself surprisingly touched. _I really want to get you something special. _Special? If that was the case, Austin couldn't have replied because the answer was right in front of him.

What did he want for Christmas? He didn't dare to say it out loud.

The thought was incredibly cliché, not to mention it would probably scare Ally away, ruining his chances forever. _All I want for Christmas is you._

But this was one wish that nobody (not even Santa) could get him but her.

And so far, it didn't look like Ally got the idea.

* * *

**December 5****th ****11:30 AM**

"A little to the right, Austin."

Ally waved her hands rapidly in the air, gesturing in the said direction. "Got it," a grunt reassured from above her.

Austin balanced himself on the chair as he struggled to adjust the red and green lights against the Christmas tree. Even with the extra height, it was nearly impossible to reach the designated area.

How they managed to get such a huge tree into Sonic Boom? Austin didn't know. All he knew was that it made it ten times harder to decorate.

Praying that his own weight didn't make the whole tree topple over, Austin boosted himself upward on his tippy toes. Before he could completely lose his balance, he threw the lights on the top branch, hoping off the chair just as fast.

He nearly crashed into Ally, who was admiring his work just a few feet away. "It's perfect!" she squealed, jumping on the heels of her feet, causing the Santa hat on her head to fall to the ground.

Austin picked it up before she even move a muscle. "I know," he joked. He placed the hat over her curls. The small pompom at the end of it fell in her face, making Ally roll her eyes playfully at him.

"It all looks great," she admitted, her eyes running over the store once more. "Thanks for helping me decorate, Austin."

He grinned in response. "No problem," he said.

Ally glanced at the small watch that wrapped around her thin wrist. "It's almost noon," she announced. "Do you want to grab something to eat before we meet with Dez and Trish?" Noticing Austin's blank expression, she reminded him, "To discuss our new music video?"

_Oh yeah, _Austin thought. The truth was that he had completely forgotten about the music video Team Austin & Ally were planning, featuring their newly written Christmas duet.

Ally (who was excited about the thought of making her first music video), Trish (who was excited about all the possible money she could make), and Dez (who was excited about directing the whole project) were rambling about it non-stop for the past two weeks.

Austin was eager to get started too, but for an entirely different reason.

He had his own idea for the music video. It was all written on a slip of paper, which felt like an anvil in his jean pocket. Keep hidden safely. Where no one could see it. Especially Ally. _25 Days of Christmas. _

"You can go ahead," Austin said, seeing Ally was waiting for him to respond towards her previous question. "I'll catch up in a second."

Thankfully, Ally didn't press his antics. Giving a short nod, she grabbed her purse that was hanging against the counter before slipping out the door. Knowing that this would probably not buy him too much time, Austin made sure she was completely gone before half-running half-tripping over to the Christmas tree.

Beside it was the box of decorations that Ally had him bring down from the Sonic Boom's storage room. He had brought something that he made sure was in there… he could only hope that it was still there.

A sense of triumph filled Austin as he saw the last decoration resting against the bare box. He had made sure to save it for the end.

Mistletoe.

Austin's eyes searched the room, desperate to find the perfect place. Somewhere where this plan wouldn't backfire right back in his face. His gaze landed up on the second floor of the store, straight towards the practice room.

Perfect.

No one ever went there except for Team Austin & Ally, thus avoiding the awkward kisses that random customers would have to face if he were to hang the plant right over the front entrance. Not to mention the questioning he was sure to get from Ally.

Austin smiled to himself. Grabbing a roll of tape, he tried not to run up the stairs, the mistletoe waving almost mockingly in his hands.

* * *

**December 6****th**** 3:50 PM**

_"Billion lights are blinking_

_Jingle bells are ringing_

_Everybody's singing_

_I love Christmas_

_Santa's almost flying_

_Lots of ribbon tying_

_Presents multiplying_

_I love Christ-"_

"CUE THE SNOW!" Dez hollered.

Both Austin and Ally froze where they were. "Wait-" Austin's protest got drowned out and replaced with an "Agh!" In a matter of seconds, the whole set of the music video was covered in white fluff, flurrying through the air.

Dez shouted in triumph.

The snow cleared to see two cold, shivering performers. "Cut!" Austin coughed out, waving his hands to signal the rest of the crew. "Dez, you never told us that you were going to be using real-" Dez frowned at him.

"Austin," he chided. "Only the director can say cut." He opened his mouth to say more but a glare from his best friend caused him to yelp out a "CUT!"

As everyone moved away from their positions, Austin glanced at Ally, whose lips were oddly blue. Yet she still managed a small smile. _Dez, _she mouthed with a slight roll of her eyes. Austin agreed.

"You have something right there," he said teasingly, wiping some of the snow that was caught in his partner's curls. Ally shook herself, the same substance falling to the ground in thin layers.

"You do too," she murmured, rubbing her bare arms, wrapping herself up in a hug. Even from where he was standing, Austin noticed goose bumps. "So is this how winter really feels in the East coast?"

Austin laughed. "Here," he offered, sliding off the thick coat that Dez had forced him into. He went to place it over her shoulders but Ally stopped him.

"Don't," she said. "You're cold too."

"Not as much as you," Austin pointed out. Ignoring Ally's protests, he wrapped his jacket around her. She must have noticed that he wasn't going to back down from the fight because she sunk into the warmth, nodding her thanks.

Austin felt almost as if this was his cue to leave because, for some reason, his friendly gesture seemed to make the air around them thicken uncomfortably. "I'm going…to talk to Dez," he said lamely.

Ally nodded wordlessly as the wardrobe crew rushed around her like a group of bees, desperate to fix and reapply the makeup that got ruined from Dez's avalanche.

_She doesn't need it, _Austin thought with a scoff as he watched the scene. In his eyes, she looked even more gorgeous without all the lipstick and other cosmetics that he couldn't nor wouldn't dare to name in fear of ruining his masculinity.

A few of the workers started towards him, but he politely brushed them off. There was something he needed to talk to Dez about, and it wasn't just about the hypothermia the ginger potentially just caused him.

Austin found him spinning around in his chair, going in an endless blur. The "whoohoo!" that Dez made every time he completed a full rotation made Austin roll his eyes in spite of himself.

"Dez," he said, stopping in front of him. When there wasn't a response other than another whoop, Austin's hands flew out to stop the chair, almost making Dez fall off from the sudden jolt.

It took a moment for him, due to his mini tilt-a-whirl, to focus. Soon, his eyes seemed to land on Austin, as if just noticing his presence. "Oh!" Dez acknowledged with a goofy grin. "Hey Austin!"

"Hey," Austin said, hoping his eagerness to get straight to the point didn't make him sound rude. Either way, Dez didn't seem to notice. "Listen-"

"If it's about the snow," Dez cut in. _It's not. _"Then don't worry about it." He frowned, tilting his head as if the next words pained him to say. "Trish forced me to change it to confetti."

Thank God for Trish and her Trish-like ways. But that wasn't Austin's main focus. "That's not why I'm here, Buddy," he said. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that he's been holding ever since Thanksgiving had ended.

That being said, the words were barely legible, ruined by the many wrinkles, crinkles, and eraser marks. All due to the countless of times Austin had taken it out, read it, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Still, Austin managed to hand it to Dez without having the whole thing fall apart before his very eyes. Dez squinted at the writing. "Mistletoe?" he read out loud, quite noisily, Austin might add.

He flinched, his eyes snapping back to Ally, who was still being pampered. "Shh," he shushed just for extra precaution. It wasn't just the brunette he was worried about overhearing.

Dez cocked his head, finally making out the idea Austin had formed on the slip of paper. "You still have feelings for her, don't you?" he asked instead of providing him the answer Austin was hoping for.

Several answers bubbled up in Austin's head. It took him a moment, though to focus on the question. He was going for a confident _yes _but instead found himself whimper out, "Please don't tell Ally."

_Coward, _his head mocked him.

He couldn't disagree.

Dez nodded slowly. "I'm happy for you, Austin," he said at last, clasping him on the shoulder. "You know, the Love Whisperer always sensed that attraction between you two. When you first met and you were playing drums with those corndogs-"

"_Okay,_" Austin emphasized as Dez began to ramble on. "So….?"

There was a short pause.

"Sure," Dez finally chirped out in agreement, making Austin let out a breath of relief. "But you do know that Ally's gonna freak when I tell her that you want-"

"No!" Austin yelped out, his sudden outburst causing a few passing people to turn to him in shock. He gave a nervous laugh, giving a half-hearted wave towards them until the continued on their way.

As soon as they were gone, Austin made sure to lower his voice, "Dez, you can't tell Ally that this was my idea." A thought hit him. "Actually, don't even tell her about this at all. I don't want it to be-" he fumbled.

He didn't want it to be for the cameras.

Artificial, just like the mistletoe that was sitting in his room. That was hanging right now in Sonic Boom. That was going to be swinging from the ceiling if Dez and him could actually pull this off.

Knowing Ally, she was probably going to be biting her finger nails off if she knew about this beforehand. It was better to just surprise her. Austin tried not to think that this wasn't just for his own selfish reasons.

Dez looked surprised but gave a short nod. "Whatever you say, Austin."

It was as if taking an enormous weight from his back. "Thanks Dez," he breathed out. "You're the best."

"I know," was the incredulous response, as if Dez was asking _how can you not?_

Laughing, Austin left his friend to continue to have his fun on his chair. He carefully folded the slip of paper and tucked it safely back into his pocket. So far, everything was going smoothly.

_Tomorrow. _Austin closed his eyes, the words printed in the back of his eyelids. Tomorrow, he hoped, everything was going to change between him and Ally.

For the better.

* * *

**December 7****th**** 5:00 AM**

Everyone was tired.

Everyone but Dez, that is.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" he ordered, pointing upward like a military commander. Austin was afraid that if he stood up any higher on his chair, the ginger was going to end up face first on the ground.

Dez was greeted with a quite loud groan in response. Next to Austin, Ally leaned on his arm, her eyes half closed, clouded with sleep. She was sleeping when he went to pick her up and she dozed off in the car.

Now, nothing has changed.

It was too early in the morning to do anything. But Dez and Jimmy had insisted that they had to push themselves if they ever wanted to have this done.

"One time won't kill anyone," Jimmy had assured them the day before. "I'm sure you all will survive."

Looking around, Austin wasn't too sure. Trish, who was co-directing, wasn't even here. Probably in her bed, snuggled under sheets. Knowing her, she wouldn't arrive until after they had completed everything.

Dez hardly allowed a time for breather. "Next scene," he announced. "Take your places everyone." He paused before adding in, "Austin, this is your solo," followed by a not-so-distinct wink.

Ally caught it. "What was that for?" she questioned out loud.

Austin found himself grinning. "Just Dez being Dez," he passed off, throwing an arm lazily around Ally as he led them both onto the set. As they passed a certain area, Austin glanced up towards the ceiling.

The familiar plant glistened above them. _Perfect. _

Before he could do anything, he felt someone grab him, directing him into the scripted position. Tearing his eyes from above, Austin forced himself to focus. Ally was just a few yards away, distracted from a piece of lint stuck to her scarf.

"And action!" Austin heard Dez yell from off set.

Music burst from the speakers and Austin instinctively started to mouth the words, making sure to face the cameras at the correct spot.

_"Billion lights are blinking_

_Jingle bells are ringing_

_Everybody's singing_

_I love Christmas"_

Austin and Ally both turned at the same time to face each other. "Walk!" Dez directed them, as if they haven't gone over this already.

_"Santa's almost flying_

_Lots of ribbon tying_

_Presents multiplying_

_I love Christmas"_

"Cue the s- confetti!" Dez caught himself.

Thankfully, the lightweight paper sprinkled around them. On cue, Ally ducked behind a tree playfully as Austin threw one of the snowballs (aka Styrofoam) straight at her. It hit the prop with a slight _thump_.

_"Oh whoa_

_Oh whoa_

_Oh whoa_

_I love Christmas"_

Austin's heart started thumping so loudly, he could only hope the camera couldn't pick it up. Both Ally and him made their way towards the center of the set, just like they've been over countless of times before…

Right under the mistletoe that Dez had made sure was there.

_"You better watch out_

_For that mistletoe_

_They're hanging"_

Austin felt his heart pound in his ears.

_"And you might have to_

_Pucker up and kiss_

_Someone"_

Without a second thought, he spun around to face Ally. The plan was for his lips to come in contact with hers. Or her cheek. Instead, he found himself with empty air as Ally turned, singing her own solo, clueless to his attempt.

In fact, she looked almost confused as a few people around them laughed.

Austin stumbled slightly, trying to play it off as if it was scripted.

The whole act was almost comical.

Austin felt something die inside of him. His eyes met Dez's for a split second. The director's mouth was open, as if he was just ready to scream out a "CUT!"

It failed. His plan, at least the first part of it, failed. Swallowing his disappointment, Austin jumped in with Ally as they sang the chorus, full of countless of jumped, spins, and slides.

At one point of the performance, Austin glanced at Dez, whose mouth was still parted, just waiting for the signal. But Austin gave him the slightest, inconspicuous shake of his head.

He looked up. The mistletoe was over his head.

But there was no one else with him under it.

* * *

**December 10****th**** 9:45 AM**

Austin nearly spilled the chicken soup.

The door almost smacked him in the face, swinging open to reveal a small, hunched figure. Ally's eyes were wide as she supported herself against the doorframe, as if the small action of answering the doorbell drained all her energy.

"Austin!" she managed to get out, her voice wrecked with a cough. "What…" cough "are…" cough "you…" Ally's mouth flew to her shoulder as she let out a small yet powerful sneeze.

"Trish told me you were sick," Austin said, concerned. He waved the bowl of chicken soup in front of her. "Thought I could play nurse for a day."

Ally gave a small, hoarse laugh. "I can be babied for a while," she admitted.

"Perfect," Austin grinned, allowing himself into the house. Ally closed the door behind him. The nausea in her face was clear, sending another roll of concern through Austin's stomach. "You should rest."

Nodding, Ally half-wobbled, half-stumbled to the living room. There, Austin saw, that she had set up a space for herself on the couch, which held a comforter and a box of tissues. The TV was running.

"Ooo! SpongeBob!" Austin sat down at the foot of the couch as Ally got herself comfortable again. She snickered, her face half covered by the blanket.

Her hand went to the remote that lied beside her, clicking the television off. Austin pouted, but didn't protest. He positioned himself so that he was able to reach over to feel her forehead without a problem.

"Flu?" he guessed.

"Mmhmm," was the grim reply. "On Christmas too."

"Good thing Dr. Moon is here," Austin said, his mouth forming a goofy smile. With that said, he popped open the cap to the store-bought chicken soup, which in his mind, worked better than medicine itself.

Ally reached over to take possession of it but Austin kept it out of her reach. "Let me," he insisted. A small smile appeared on Ally's lips, but she didn't say anything as he took a spoonful of the soup.

"I can feed myself, Austin," Ally said as he slowly moved the spoon towards her lips. "You don't have to-" her words got drowned out as Austin suddenly pushed the soup into her mouth, the spoon hanging between her closed lips.

"I'm the doctor," Austin said with an innocent grin. "It's my job to care for you and it's your job to just relax and get better."

Ally gave a short laugh, taking the plastic spoon from her mouth. "What will I do without you?" she said sarcastically. But the look in her eyes showed signs that there were some truth in her words.

Before Austin could reply, he noticed something. "You got something there," he laughed, grabbing one of the tissues from the box beside them. A small drop of soup had managed to get from the spoon onto her cheek.

Carefully, he leaned over to wipe the dab off, one hand grasping the tissue and the other on Ally's cheek to keep her steady. "There," Austin said in triumph.

Ally didn't say anything, looking at him directly eye-to-eye.

It took Austin exactly .78 of a second to realize how close they were.

Austin thought back to his failed attempt just a few days ago with the music video. And maybe, just maybe, Christmas finally decided to grant him a second chance. Santa's early present to him.

Leaning closer, Austin saw Ally's eyes widen slightly. "Austin-"

"Shh," Austin shushed her, a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything." It burned where it touched his skin. He moved closer.

Ally gave him a sad, almost shy smile before removing taking his hand in hers, moving it back to his side. The distance didn't change between them. "I might be contagious," she said, dead serious.

"Then I'll cure you," Austin said, almost annoyed that he was interrupted.

"You do that."

_Stupid contagious flu. _

Reluctantly, Austin sat back up, standing to his feet. "I'll get you some medicine," he said, as if it would make a difference. Really, he just needed an excuse to get out of the room to wonder what the heck just happened.

Ally didn't reply as he left towards the kitchen.

Five minutes when Austin came back, he had sorted out everything that he wanted to tell her. What he wanted to happen between them. But none of it really mattered.

Because when he returned, Ally was sound asleep.

* * *

**December 13****th**** 10:55 AM**

Austin almost forgot about the mistletoe he had hung over the Sonic Boom practice room. In fact, it hadn't crossed his mind until later when he was talking to Trish about what she wanted for Christmas.

They were under it.

That stupid, sneaky little mistletoe.

He was starting to ever regret paying twelve dollars for it.

Austin felt the blood drain from his face, looking up at it. Trish stopped mid-way from their conversation, following his gaze up.

Words jumbled in his throat as Trish looked at him questioningly. Austin tried to find what to say, but his mind was completely blank. Only one thing was 100% clear to him. He was going to have to break Christmas tradition.

As Austin tried to figure out how to break it to Trish how he couldn't do it. Because he couldn't and wouldn't follow the mistletoe rules unless it was Ally under it right with him.

Before he could say a word, Trish gave him a knowing smile. "Don't say anything Austin," she said, looking almost amused at his expression. "I get it. I mean, it's about time!"

Speechless. That's how the Latina left him.

He opened his mouth to speak but Trish had continued on talking about the leopard print limousine she wanted to find in her driveway on Christmas morning.

* * *

**December 14****th**

Austin took down the mistletoe. Mostly out of frustration.

It's been over a week since he had put it up.

He still didn't get his kiss from Ally.

Stupid, useless mistletoe.

Tearing it down, he tossed it aside. It skittered into the practice room, under the grand piano that was there. _Good, _Austin thought. It had just as much use on the ground as it did hanging above the doorway.

He left it there.

And he never thought to pick it up again.

* * *

**December 16****th**** 12:30 PM**

Ally squealed with delight as she watched, almost in awe, as her breath dissolved in the cold New York air. "I'm moving here," she announced, her eyes scanning the lights and reefs that were stringing through the city streets.

Beside her, Austin laughed. "It's not always going to be Christmas, Alls," he said as if the news was going to break her. But he couldn't have argued.

The moment when they had stepped off the plane a few hours ago, he immediately found himself loving the cold Christmas weather, which was completely different from what they had in Miami.

Of course, they weren't just here for their own pleasure.

They were supposed to be performing for a Christmas celebration hosted here in Manhattan. They should be rehearsing right now until Trish, in her Trish ways insisted that they still had time to go sightseeing.

Neither Austin nor Ally was complaining.

Ally gasped, stretched on her tippy toes as she stared at the Rockefeller Center, dozens of people skating on the ice rink below them. That wasn't her focus of attention, though. "The tree!" she said excitedly.

Before them, towering over them was the infamous Christmas tree. Decorated and in person. Austin himself found his eyes widen in admiration. His reaction was nothing compared to Ally's, who looked as if she struck gold.

For a moment, the three fourths of Team Austin & Ally stared at the tree before them. Austin felt as if he could have stood there for days and still appreciate it, but Trish quickly got bored.

"Let's go ice skating!" she announced.

* * *

**December 17****th**** 7:30 AM**

They didn't get to go ice skating.

Before they could rent their skates out, the host of the Christmas party had called Trish, asking why they weren't at rehearsals. The Latina had wanted to ignore the notice until Austin and Ally had dragged her over.

Mostly Austin. For once, Ally had agreed with Trish.

It almost pained him to see her face when they learned that they were unable to go skating. Which was why he found himself promising her to take her early in the morning, before they boarded their flight back to Miami.

What that girl did to him…

So there they were. Ally skating as if this wasn't her first time and Austin clinging to the wall like a frightened cat. "C'mon," the brunette tried to encourage. "You can't ice skate if you won't go on the ice."

"I'm on the ice," Austin murmured, quite comfortable where he was.

"You need to move your feet."

He was moving. Just very slowly.

Ally laughed, offering a hand to him. "Please Austin," she pleaded. "It's not as fun if you're not with me." This compliment might (_might_) have just gotten him off the railing.

It wasn't too much of an improvement. Because Austin was slipping and sliding, hanging on to Ally's hand like it was his lifeline. If he wasn't so scared of falling flat on his face, he would have noticed that he was _holding Ally's hand_.

Ally was the best possible teacher he could have asked for. Maybe he would have been skating like a pro if he hadn't naturally sucked at it so much.

"I'm sorry Ally," Austin gasped, out of breath. His partner was equally exhausted, having to support half his weight for him. "This was a disaster."

He turned to find Ally smiling at him, so close that their noses were touching. "No," she said after a slight pause. "I kind of liked it."

She let go of his hand before skating off, leaving Austin there, in the crowds of people, speechless. And for once, he finally found himself able to stand up straight without even the slightest wobble.

* * *

**December 20****th**** 12:01 AM**

_From: Ally-gator_

_To: Austin_

_Officially 4 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes until Christmas! Can I get a woot woot?_

Austin smiled as his phone buzzed against his bed. The clock on his night table read 12:01. _Four days, twenty three hours, and fifty nine minutes, _Austin gave a small laugh as he read Ally's text through his sleep-hazed eyes.

Hitting reply, he answered:

_From: Austin_

_To: Ally-gator_

_Woot woot! P.S. Thanks for the wakeup call. _

Send.

Two minutes passed. An hour passed. Ally never replied.

It was only until his clock read 8:35 AM when his phone buzzed once again.

_From: Ally-gator_

_To: Austin_

_Sorry for the late reply. I fell asleep :P_

* * *

**December 24****th**** 9:15 AM**

Austin came to Sonic Boom on Christmas Eve to see Ally passing out cookies and steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Yum," he grinned, coming up to the cheery brunette. His hand reached for the sugar cookie distinctly frosted to look like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

Ally snapped his hand away, making him yelp. "It's for the customers, Austin," she told him, bending down to hand a small mug of hot chocolate to a young girl passing by with her mother.

"Don't you think it's too hot for hot chocolate?"

Ally glanced at him, looking up from her plate of cookies. "Nope," she said happily, popping the 'p'. "It could never be too warm. Hot chocolate is part of the Christmas tradition. Ever since it came to Spain in the 17th century-"

Austin listened to her, amused as she explained the history of the hot beverage. She looked gorgeous, he noted. With her sparkling red dress and adorable reindeer antlers, she was really getting into the Christmas spirit.

Next to her was a small boom box radio. _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, _it sang out. Ally swayed back and forth to the music, humming the tune under her breath as she continued to hand out cookies.

It took every bit of self confidence in him to not kiss her on the spot because a) there were tons of people around them which would b) probably spread the news and c) give the Paparazzi easy footage which all sums up into d) things would be incredibly awkward between him and Ally.

Austin waited patiently as Ally quickly cleared her snacks. There were only a few cookies and cups of hot chocolate left on her tray when the song track changed on her radio. Austin whooped, boosting himself up from where he was leaning against the wall.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas," _Mariah Carey was singing.

Ally turned to him, hearing his excitement. "What-?"

The plate crashed to the ground as Austin suddenly grabbed her by the wrists, spinning her around. "Austin!" she half-scolded, half-giggled as he pulled her in then back out again, forming what was a disoriented dance move.

Releasing her, Austin crossed his arms, doing a small shimmy. Ally laughed, shaking her head. "You're such a dork," she said, bending down to pick up the cookies that had dropped on the ground.

Austin sighed as he went to help her clean up.

It was worth a try.

_"All I want for Christmas is you," _the radio continued into the holiday tune.

Austin watched Ally closely as she brushed a strand of loose hair back under her reindeer headband. His heart ached. Tomorrow was Christmas. And all he wanted? He probably was never going to get it.

* * *

**Christmas**

"Hey."

Ally looked up from writing in her book as Austin walked into their practice room. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting next to her on the piano bench. "I went to your house but no one was there."

Sonic Boom was the last place he thought to look, considering that the store was supposed to be closed on the holidays. But she was here. On Christmas morning. Alone.

Ally closed her book, a smile on her face but the look in her eyes making Austin's heart completely snap in half. "My dad got a last minute business call last night," she said, so quietly Austin had to strain to hear.

"He left you here?" Austin sputtered out, anger rushing to his head.

"I told him to go," Ally said defensively, hugging the book to her chest. "It was important. It's fine. I mean, I get to stay here and have a par-ty." She did a small victory dance in her seat.

Her attempt to see the bright side in all of this only made Austin feel even worse. How could someone, especially Ally who was literally the most flawless person who ever hit the earth, ever deserve to celebrate Christmas alone?

Austin tried to shove away the knot in his throat. "I'm so sorry Ally," he said. He mentally kicked himself in the head for not checking up on her sooner.

"I'm fine."

Before Ally could continue to lie in his face, Austin wrapped an arm around her. Ally instinctively buried her face in his sweatshirt. "I'm okay," she murmured again, her voice muffled.

She sounded so miserable, Austin felt every single Christmas cheer in him drain out of his system. "Hey," he urged, positioning her so that they were face to face.

Austin gave a small smile to her in hopes that it would somehow be contagious. "I guess now's a better time than ever to give you this," he said. If he could just add that light back into her eyes…that Christmas spirit…

Ally looked at him curiously.

His smile grew bigger as he took out the small box that he had made sure to tuck under his sweatshirt. "Merry Christmas Ally," he said softly.

"Austin-"

"Just open it Alls," Austin smiled. "C'mon." He placed the silver box on her lap. She took it in her hands delicately. "You deserve it."

Curiosity won out as Ally slowly opened her present. Austin watched her reaction carefully. He watched as her eyes lit up, her mouth slightly ajar, the slightest blush on her cheeks. "Austin," she murmured.

She took the silver locket in both hands. _"You rock and I write," _she murmured under her breath, reading the inscription. Austin laughed, taking her hands in his, he flipped the necklace over for her.

He read off what he made sure would be inscribed on the back, right on top of Ally's heart. _"Together we will make it."_

The blush on Ally's cheeks deepened. Austin waited for her to say something. Anything. He leaned closer, as if it would make him hear what he couldn't. "Yeah," Ally said at last. "We will."

Austin could have kissed her right then and now until Ally suddenly looked up. Slightly frustrated that he was interrupted (again), he followed her gaze only to see that one mistletoe hanging right between them.

"Can't break tradition," Ally murmured.

Austin felt a smile break out on his face. "We can't, can we?"

He took the moment to glance under the piano where he had tossed the mistletoe under what seemed like a thousand years ago. It was gone. And the way Ally was looking at him showed that she knew what happened to it.

"Did you-?"

Ally smiled. "Took you long enough to realize."

Austin didn't wait another second to close the gap between them.

That mistletoe. That stupid, sneaky, little mistletoe.

But none of that mattered. Because Austin finally got his Christmas gift.

Most importantly, he got the girl.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I should be updating my other stories but I just HAD to write a Christmas one-shot before Christmas came. This is pretty long but I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it :D Please R&R!**

**I hope you guys have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
